1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to storage modules for computer systems, and more particularly to a storage module utilizing an air cooling unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used storage module for computer systems, such as computer servers, includes a housing, a power supply unit, a plurality of storage units, an air cooling unit, and a bracket mounting the storage units. The bracket includes a tray plate, a first side plate, an opposite second side plate, a stop plate, and a resilient member. The storage units are insertably and removably positioned between the first and second side plates. The tray plate defines a plurality of heat dissipation holes. The cooling air from the cooling unit passes through the heat dissipation holes to cool the computer system. One end of the stop plate is pivotally connected to the first side plate, and the opposite end is detachably connected to the second side plate. The resilient member connects the stop plate and the first side plate, biasing the stop plate away from the first side plate.
During installation, the storage unit is received in the housing until reaching a predetermined mounted position. In the mounted position, the stop plate is maintained between the first side plate and the storage unit and resists the storage unit. When the storage unit is drawn out of the housing, the stop plate is rotated by the resilient force of the resilient member. However, the resilient force is gradually decreased as the stop plate approaches the second side plate. The stop plate cannot tightly contact the second side plate, because the resilient force is minimized. As a result, the stop plate will unduly generate oscillation when cool air is applied therein, affecting the common operation of the storage module. One method for increasing the contact between the stop plate and the second side plate is to increase the resilient force of the resilient member. However, during the installation of the storage unit, more resistance makes it inconvenient to operate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.